


Where the Bears Won't Go

by Iptfog



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iptfog/pseuds/Iptfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone breaks into the Newton's store then Emmett and Jasper find an area of woods the bears won't go anywhere near. Curiosity gets the better of them and it's a good thing they're indestructible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emmett in a Cape

Bella had just returned from buying a few things for the first 'camping trip' she would be going on with them. Jake and Renesmee had taken a trip to New Zealand and Alice, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme were visiting friends in London, so it was just her and the guys. She walked up to the guys who were waiting by the garage.   
"Someone broke into Newton's a few weeks ago, in the middle of the night. Stole some nylon rope and a tarp and left."  
"From the tone of your emotions I'm guessing there's more." Jasper said.  
"They came in through the roof and punched through a cinder-block wall to leave. Mike showed me the tape."  
"Anyone we know?"asked Edward worried.  
"Looked like a skinny but taller blonde Emmett shirtless in a floor-length cape. He hasn't been seen since and there haven't been any mysterious deaths lately, so I think we're safe."  
"I think I might start wearing a cape." Emmett said in a thoughtful voice before breaking into a grin. "Might be a good look."  
Jasper snorted as they all started running. They were headed for bear country.

*

Jasper and Emmett had split off south while Bella and Edward had gone north. Jasper sat high up in a tree watching Emmett play with his food. He'd chase the grizzly around for a while let it think it had got away, then come at it from the other direction. Jasper was noticing a pattern. While they were covering miles and miles in their play, the bear would always shy away from a specific area even going so far as to run towards Emmett in stead of going there. He rarely got emotions from animals, but everytime Emmett forced it too close he felt a spike of pure terror. What ever lived there was much more dangerous than they were.  
'Get Emmett and wait for us. We need to find out what it is.' Jasper heard in his head. Edward had been inspired by Bella and had learned to communicate to other minds.  
Jasper jumped from the tree and landed directly in front of Emmett.   
"What's wrong?" Emmett asked seriously.  
"There's something dangerous here."  
"Well where is it? I'd love a good fight!" Emmett said grinning, all seriousness gone.  
"We're not going to attack it." Edward said, he and Bella appearing. "Whatever it is has the bears terrified."  
"So?" said Emmett, not getting it.   
"That bear you were chasing wasn't the least bit afraid of you. It ran because it knew it couldn't kill you, not out of fear." Jasper explained.  
Understanding dawned, bright as the currently setting sun. "So what ever it is is probably a major threat. Even to us."  
"So we go in cautiously and hope it's open to reason." Edward said before leading the way at a human run.

*

Bella was worried. This area of the woods felt.... strange. She kept her shield flowing around them as they approached the only heartbeat in the area. It was a little faster than a human's but not much. They couldn't smell anything. It seemed their sense of smell had ceased to exist. They rounded a tree and found a human sitting on a fallen tree, shirtless wearing a long leather cape.  
"You should leave. This area is quite dangerous." he said with a look that made it obvious he wanted us to know he was the danger. He quirked an eyebrow at Edward. "Find what you were looking for?"  
Bella could feel a silent message to Jasper before the stranger glared at him. "If you know what's good for you, you will stop that." he said, his southern accent much more noticable in that angry tone.  
Emmett sneered "We're not afraid of you."  
The stranger laughed loudly and it would have given her the chills if she could still feel cold. "Humans always fear what they don't understand."  
"We're not human." Bella said without thinking.  
His gaze turned cold. "All teenagers feel inhuman at some point. You may have abilities like your telepathic friend or the empath, but you're still human. I tire of your company. Leave, while I still give you the chance." with that he stood just as Emmett flashed forward.  
Emmett hit the stranger and was thrown over his shoulder and into a tree two hundred yards away.  
"Alright, you're not human." Emmett rushed him from behind, but he wasn't there anymore. Emmett looked around, furious.  
"Quite the temper you have there." was heard from above. "Someone calm him down. I can see you're not going to leave without a conversation and I rather think killing him would cast a shadow over that, don't you?"  
Bella looked up and her jaw dropped. The stranger was hanging upside down from a branch, his feet somehow gripping the wood, FIFTY FEET IN THE AIR! The weirdest part was his cape still hung straight down his back, as if immune to gravity.  
When Jasper had calmed Emmett, he simply fell, flipped in mid-air, and landed on his feet, knees bent slightly to absorb the impact. "Follow me." And he led the way further up the mountain.  
As they walked Bella got a better look at his cape. It was made of dark brown leather and looked to be quite a few thin layers in a crisscross pattern on some sort of rigid frame. They almost looked like...  
"Wings! They're wings!" she said suddenly.  
The stranger looked over his shoulder, still walking. "You're quite observant." he said sounding suprised.  
"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed. Just then they arrived at a rock wall with a tarp over part of it. The stranger propped it aside to reveal the entrance to a cave.  
"Forgive the mess, I wasn't expecting company." he said sardonically. Inside they found a long log next to a ring of stones with glowing embers in the center and a hammock hanging farther back. The stranger added a few branches to the firering and sat down against the wall of the cave. He gestured to the log. "Have a seat."  
After they sat he said "Name's Daniel. How 'bout Y'all?"  
"My name is Edward Cullen. This is my bride, Bella, and my brothers, Jasper and Emmett." they nodded in turn allowing Edward to act as spokesman.  
"So apart from the speed, apparent invulnerability, and the psychic stuff what makes you think you're not human. All those could be attributed to a genetic mutation resulting in increased intelligence, overdeveloped adrenal glands, and increased muscle density."  
"Try the fact that we're vampires." Emmett said.  
Daniel laughed. When he saw their faces he stopped. "You're serious?" at their nods he said "But you're nothing like me!"  
"Are you saying you are a vampire?" Jasper demanded.  
"It's what I always assumed. No one ever told me or anything, but there's not much else I can be."  
"You mean your sire abandoned you?" Jasper asked.  
"I wasn't bitten. I think it'll be easier if y'all just let me tell my story before you ask questions. 

As a teenager I realized I was different. I had a hard time staying awake during the day and sleeping at night. I did some research and decided I was nocturnal by nature. Weird, but not unheard of. I had this weird conviction that I just wasn't human. Someone explained that all teenagers felt that way sometimes. The other things were harder to explain away. I became extremely territorial, I kept wanting to attack people for entering my yard, and even if I couldn't see or hear them I always knew they were there. I kept biting things, I would wake up with bloody bite shaped bruises on my arms or get distracted when reading and realize I was biting the book or a plate or pillow. For years I asked myself what am I? At midnight on my twenty-first birthday I got my answer. I woke up screaming. My back hurt, my jaws hurt, my throat burned. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by bodies, covered in blood, and sporting wings, claws, and fangs. I flew as far as I could before landing in a stretch of woods to sleep just before dawn. When I woke I realized the claws and fangs were gone, I was really really tan, and I could never go back. That was thirty years ago. I tried to live on animal blood or their meat but both made me become violently sick before blacking out and waking up surrounded by bodies. Unless I get hurt I can go about thirteen months without feeding. I try not to kill but I'm rarely able to stop and I don't have access to a blood bank. I don't know if I could turn someone, and if I can I don't know how. The first time I left someone alive after feeding I watched them for several months after. Other than some weird dreams about leeches nothing changed. I've read about several ways I could try, but I never have."


	2. Unexpected Guests

Edward had so many questions, but didn't dare search Daniel's mind again. He was somehow able to tell when he was looking and would bring up incredibly detailed and disturbing descriptions of particularly gruesome ways to kill somone, mixed in with pointed questions about the identities of his loved ones. The images Edwards mind had invented were ones he could live without.  
While Daniel had been speaking his skin had been getting paler, his teeth sharper. They heard a sizzle and looked down to see a dark puddle had spread from where Daniel sat until it reached the fire.  
"Shit!" Daniel exclaimed before running his hands over his body. He pulled a six inch long piece of branch from his leg. It had gone all the way through his calf. As they watched the wound closed itself, but Daniel was white, his teeth like daggers, his hands had claws, and his eyes were black.  
"I've got to feed."  
"Carlisle has blood in his office fridge for Jake. Does it have to be fresh?" Bella asked.  
"No. As long as it's human it's fine. Are my canines longer than the rest of my teeth?"  
"Less than half an inch at most." Jasper stated.  
"Then I've got about four hours before I black out and start killing. How far is it?"  
"An hour and a half, but one of us will have to carry you. Is there anything you want to take?"  
"Nothing. I don't have anything important in case I have to run on short notice."

*

When they were nearing the house, Jasper felt Edwards emotion shift.  
"The Denali coven came for a visit. Bella, Jasper explain what's going on to them, please. They're thirsty and may lose control if they smell blood from the office."  
As they entered the living room, the Denali coven stood up and stared after Emmet, Edward, and Daniel.  
"Who was that?" Tanya purred.  
"We will explain, but could everyone please follow us outside. There is about to be a lot of human blood in the house."Bella stated before leading them outside.  
"When we were hunting earlier today we found an area of the forest animals refused to go near. When we investigated we met Daniel." Jasper began.  
"The simplest explanation would be; he is what humans call a traditional vampire. That is a vampire more like Dracula or Lestat than us. He cannot survive on animal blood, but he has to feed much less frequently than we do unless he is injured. He lost a lot of blood and is currently feeding from the blood bags Carlisle keeps in case Jake has an emergency." Bella finished.  
"How do you know he is not just making excuses for a lack of control?" Garrett asked without a single hint accusation, simply playing devil's advocate.   
"Aside from the wings he looks completely human, including the heartbeat, until he is consumed with thirst. Then he turns white and takes on the physical characteristics of a demon." Jasper replied.  
"Is that really how I look? I don't often get the chance to look in the mirror." Daniel said coming down the stairs, all muscle with his wings curled back and slightly above him instead of folded on his back.  
Everyone just stared. Jasper heard Kate whisper to Tanya "Close your mouth, stop drooling, and introduce yourself." Tanya walked up squeaked "I'm Tanya." holding out her hand.  
"Daniel." he leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand instead of shaking. "Did they vote the prettiest should speak first?"  
Tanya's jaw dropped again and Garret whispered "Oh, he's good." causing everyone to laugh, breaking the tension.

*

Alice was getting a headache. First she'd seen Jasper and co. enter a huge blurry grey blob. Then she'd seen them emerge with Emmett carrying a smaller blurry grey blob, run home, and feed said blurry grey blob bags of human blood before introducing it to the Denali coven where everyone stared in fascination and, in Tanya's case, blatant lust.  
And to top it all, some idiot managed to pour rocket fuel on one of the runways at the London airport just before a plane took off. Now there was an enormous hole in the runway and the next available seat to anywhere in america wasn't for a week and a half. How the hell had she missed that.

*

While everyone sat chatting in the living room, Tanya trying and failing to keep from staring at Daniel, Edward went to check his phone. They always left them at home when they went hunting as they didn't get a signal anyway. He had 43 missed calls. All from Alice. Sighing he called her back. She answered on the first ring.  
"What did Emmett carry home?" she demanded immediately.   
"What did you see?" Edward asked trying not to laugh. She sounded desperate.  
"The four of you entered a big grey blob, left carrying a little grey blob that Tanya looks about ready to jump in front of everyone. She won't, but that's not the point. What IS it?"  
Edward took pity on her "Its name is Daniel and he's a vampire. Sort of."  
She screamed in frustration. "You're not helping!"  
"If you're so curious fly home." she screamed again.  
"Due to unforseen (yes even by me!) idiocy, the next flight from London to america isn't for another week. And it's to Miami!!!" Edward started laughing and couldn't stop. Alice screamed again before hanging up.  
Edward reentered the living room still laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Daniel asked.  
"Alice can't see you and it's driving her nuts."  
"Alice can see the future." Bella explained while everyone chuckled.  
"So you guys have a seer, a telepath, and an empath. Anything else?"  
"Kate's a walking tazer." Garrett said, which Kate shocked him for.  
"I can sense abilities in others." Eleazar added.  
"I can protect myself and others against abilities that effect the mind." Bella said. "By the way how can you tell when Edward and Jasper are effecting you?"  
"And how did you make animals fear you?" Jasper added.  
"And cut off our sense of smell?"Emmett asked.  
"The answer to all of those is Madam Calisa. She's a voodooist and a true human psychic. She taught me sense when other people are in my mind or emotions and resist hypnosis. She also gave me mushroom spores that prevent a sense of smell. It freaks animals out enough they stay away from where ever you plant them." he said pulling a small pouch from his pocket.  
Just then the sun peeked through the trees and Daniel yawned. Edward led him to one of the rooms they had set up for when one of the pack slept over. About an hour later Bella looked around and said "Where's Tanya?"  
"Where do you think?" Emmett replied. Everyone laughed.

*

The next day around noon Alice walked in looking extremely frazzled "Where is he?" she demanded.  
"How....?"Edward started.   
"I swam to New York. Where is he?" Alice cut him off.  
"He's asleep." Alice screamed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They rarely have a chance to mess with Alice, what with her getting a warning, and so they all jump on the bandwagon when the chance occurs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's the banshee?" Alice heard from the door to the hall. She turned, but couldn't see the speaker. He was against the wall just through the door.  
"Why are you hiding?" she asked.  
"Cause the sun's out and I'd rather not look like toast for a week." he replied.   
When Edward had closed the metal emergency shutters he walked into the room. "You must be Alice."  
"You must be... Daniel? I don't understand. Why is everyone fascinated with a buff blonde guy in a cape? We've all seen weirder. Hell we are weirder."  
Just then the cape started spreading slowly to either side and up. Alice's jaw was dropping at about the same rate.  
"That's not their full span, but I don't want to knock into anything in here."  
"What are you?" Alice asked in a breathy whisper.  
"I'm a vampire. Can I go back to sleep or are you going to start screaming again?"  
"Go ahead. I'll explain it to her." Jasper said walking into the room.

*

A few hours later they were sitting in the yard listening to Alice grill Daniel. He didn't seem to mind. He seemed to revel in the company.  
"Where are you from originally?"  
"Mississippi. A small town about sixty miles south of Jackson."  
"Where all have you lived?"  
"Bayous, the everglades, national forests. Anywhere I could get lost in the wilderness and not have to worry about being found."  
Before she could ask anything else they heard a car turn into the drive. Daniel eyes turned black and his hands grew claws.  
"I thought you didn't have to feed often."Tanya said concerned.  
He leapt straight up and flew towards the car faster than their speed would let them follow.  
"It's not thirst." Jasper said. "It's aggression, defensiveness."  
"Shit!" Edward said just before they heard a woman scream. "He's fighting Jacob over territory!"  
By the time they got there Daniel was flying around harrying Jacob in wolf form while Renesmee jumped from tree to tree trying to land on his back. Most of them stopped to decide what to do, but Tanya sprinted into the middle of it, leapt, kicked off a tree backwards.  
She somehow managed to end up directly under Daniel and wrap her arms around him. He stopped and hovered in place listening to her talk in his ear. When he lowered them to the ground Tanya stepped back and said "Better?"  
"Yeah, sorry. My territorial instincts aren't usually that overwhelming."  
By that point Bella had explained things to Renesmee who was currently calming Jake like Tanya had Daniel. A few minutes later he phased back and dressed in clothes from the totaled volvo.  
"Sorry. Wolf took over while I was driving, screaming about defending his territory." he said as he walked back to them. "Jacob Black." he held out his hand.  
"Daniel."they shook. "Do you normally transform by choice or only to the moon and threats? If you don't mind my asking."  
"Not at all. By choice mostly, sometimes if I lose my temper."  
"So a shifter, not a were, then. Is the wolf personality separate or is it just you?"  
"It's separate but there's quite a bit of overlap."  
"So it's an animal spirit and a human soul coexisting in a single body. Do you know any others like you?"  
"A whole bunch down at the rez."  
"You're skinwalkers!? Is there any chance I could speak to your Elders?"  
"I'll introduce you tomorrow."  
"That might be a little difficult. My skin turns brown and irritated in sunlight."  
"So you're not just a human with wings then?"  
"Vampire. Though evidently not a normal one."  
Jake stiffened "Animal or human?"  
"Animal is not an option for me. Like I said I'm atypical. Last time I drank from an animal, I vomited all the blood from my body and blacked out. When I came to I had slaughtered dozens. Don't worry, unless I get injured I won't have to feed again for about a year and the Cullens have access to a blood bank for when I do feed."  
"But what if you lose control?"  
"Unless I have my teeth in a human, my territory is threatened, or I black out I have complete control and I had been slowly gaining enough control to feed without killing. Don't really have to worry about it now that I have access to donated blood, though."  
"Why were you trying to turn people!?" Jake demanded.  
Daniel shook his head. "I'm not venomous. I'm not even sure I'm physically capable of turning someone if I wanted to. I have several possible methods but I've never wanted to try."  
Just then Seth and Leah in wolf form ran straight at Daniel.  
"Oh shit." he said before he jumped, kicked off a tree, twisted in mid-air, and spread his wings flapping only enough to keep himself in place. "Friends of yours?" He called down.  
"Seth, Leah! He's not a threat!" Jacob said.  
"Your wolf seemed to think he was." Sam said walking up. "Even those in human form heard him yelling about an invasion of territory."  
With Seth and Leah calmed, Daniel landed in front of Sam. "Yeah well my instincts were screaming the same thing about him, so I think we're even. I'm Daniel. I was hoping to get the chance to ask your elders about some of your legends. Skinwalkers really aren't that common in legends and myths anymore."  
"Skinwalkers?" Seth asked, he and Leah back in human form.  
"Shifters born to native american tribes" Daniel explained. "Usually they're required to wear the skin of whatever animal they become, hence the name. It seems your ancestors managed to cause the cohabitation of two souls in one body. I'm interested in the differences between you and traditional skinwalkers."  
"Do you always sound like you swallowed a dictionary?" Leah said at the same time as Seth's "How do you know all that?"  
Daniel pointed at Leah "It's a defense mechanism due to mild sociophobia." he pointed to Seth "I've been studying myths and legends for the past 36 years, since I was 15. Also I traveled with a nomadic skinwalker for a time."  
"You're fifty years old?" Sam asked.  
"You live next vampires. You'd think you'd have noticed they're immortal."  
"But you're not a vampire." Sam sneered.  
Daniel's eyes turned black, his jaws opened farther than they should, his teeth were long and pointed, his eye teeth extended to four inch long fangs. A few seconds later his features snapped back to normal. "Care to try that statement again?"  
"Okay you're not a normal vampire." Sam said shaken.  
Jacob noticed Tanya staring at Daniel with a look that said she wanted to jump him right there. Evidently she found the demon look hot. He gave a mental shrug. 'To each his own' he thought.


	4. Wood and Silver

Tanya was having trouble maintaining control. Daniel had caught her the minute she snuck into his room that first night. She'd stammered an apology and went to leave.  
"Would you like to stay? It would be nice to know someone was watching over me." he'd smiled and she melted. She later realized he was making it about him so she didn't feel embarrassed about wanting to watch him sleep.  
The morning after Jacob had returned he'd sleepily kissed her goodnight. She'd seen the fear on Sam's face when Daniel had changed. She wanted that fear to be turned on any who threatened her. She had never before realized how much she wanted someone to love and protect her. She was always the stable one with her sisters. The one who prevented Irena's self destructive tendencies. The one who made sure Kate didn't make more enemies than she could handle. The one who protected them, even if it was usually only from themselves. She wanted someone who wanted to protect her, even if she insisted on fighting by his side. She wanted someone who would give her the choice to stand in safety while he fought on her behalf even if she chose otherwise. She KNEW Daniel would be that for her. She didn't know how, but there was no doubt in her mind. There was only one thing holding her back.  
She was scared she would hurt him. He had almost bled out from a piece of branch, sure he wouldn't have died, but she didn't think she could live with herself if she hurt him. She wanted to take this farther but knew it was impossible.  
"What's wrong?"she looked up to see Daniel had sat up in bed and was looking with concern at her across the room.  
Needing to talk about it she said, "I'm scared. I don't want to lose you." he came and knelt down in front of her.  
"Why would you lose me?"  
"I want to take this farther and I think you do too. But I can't hurt you."  
"If Emmett could tackle me full speed without making me budge an inch what makes you think you could hurt me?" he asked with a smile.  
"You lost a lot of blood from a stick to the calf!" she said upset he wasn't taking the danger seriously.  
His smile grew. "Wood and silver."  
"What?"  
"Wood and silver are the only things I've found that can cause me damage. Wood cuts through me like a hot knife through butter and silver burns."  
Tanya pulled him to his feet and kissed him, almost tackling him to the bed.

*

Alice had told everyone that Tanya and Daniel were gonna want some privacy about an hour before sunset. They were still in hearing distance (well for vampires anyway) when there was a thump and a moan. Emmett snickered. Renesmee blushed, which made Emmett snicker some more.

*

A few days later Jacob took Daniel to speak with the elders just after sunset. He and Sam had already explained about his uniqueness, so they got straight to business. Daniel told them the legends of skinwalkers and what he knew from personal experience, the elders told him the legends of the tribe and what had been discovered through the current pack. They asked and answered more specific before Daniel discovered the wolves and vampires teeth were the only things that could pierce vampiric skin. He insisiting on testing them against his own skin. Leah quickly volunteered to bite him. She phased and warily approached. Daniel jerked his head and shoulders forward and yelled "HA!" Leah jumped three feet off the ground and yelped. She growled as he laughed and lunged biting his upper arm.  
Daniel looked down at her "Yeah, I don't feel anything." Which worried the elders.  
"In case I or anyone like me becomes a problem for the tribe I think you should know the few weaknesses of mine I've found." he leaned down and picked up a stick. It was about a half inch thick and eight inches long. He held out his hand and gently placed the end on his palm. He let go and rather than fall, the stick sunk into his hand until a knot in the wood caused it to stop. Black blood dripped from the end sticking from the back of his hand. He pulled the stick from his hand and held it up for them to see the hole seal itself closed.  
"Wood cuts right through you." Old Quil said.  
Daniel nodded. "The more often or worse the injury the more blood it takes to heal and the more I have to feed to replace the blood used. Silver is also damaging, although it melts through the skin rather than cuts."  
"Can you really go a year without blood?" Sue Swan asked. She and Charlie had gotten married last November.  
"With no injuries? One year three weeks and a day."  
"And you really don't suffer from blood lust?" Billy Black asked.  
"When drinking, yes. But as soon as I'm sated or no longer receiving blood from its source it ceases. The Cullens also told me my blood lust is nothing like theirs. They describe as similar to giving a bottle of water to someone after a long run. He drinks until it's empty and looks for another if he is still thirsty. He doesn't attack the guy next to him for the one in his hand."  
"But you haved killed before." Sam stated.  
"Yes. Many will fill my heart with sorrow and regret for eternity, but quite a few I can say deserved much worse for the atrocities they committed than the painless death I gave them, may they rot in everlasting torment. Rapists, murderers and the like. One man I killed not to quench my thirst, but because I could not allow what I saw to continue."  
"Who are you to play god!" Leah roared.  
Daniel replied in a frgid voice "Are you telling me if you saw a man torturing CHILDREN before feeding them to rats ALIVE you would do nothing?"  
"I would have gone to the police!"  
"HE WAS THE SHERIFF!!" Daniel screamed at her. "Don't presume to judge me before you face my choices! If I don't feed I black out and kill dozens instead of one! I hunt in areas where what's legal is based on if you have a relative in the sheriff's department willing to get rid of evidence! When I kill the wicked, innocents are saved! What would you have me do starve myself until I slaughter an entire town!?"  
"You could kill yourself." she said coldly.  
"I TRIED! When I woke on my birthday in a blood rage who do you think was around! I killed my FAMILY! I spent years trying everything I could think of to end my life! A stake to the heart worked fine until someone removed it! A silver noose? My neck healed itself as it worked through my spine! Silver nitrate? I started vomiting no matter how it was introduced to my system! The result was the same everytime! I survived and slaughtered dozens each time! Tell me WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO!?!"  
Every one of them looked shocked and pale. "I couldn't break into a blood bank without starting a man hunt that would only result in the death of everyone involved. The only people I could have asked for help died my first day a vampire. I lived the best I could with the options I was given." he finished, sad and quiet before he leapt into the air and flew away.


	5. The Volturi

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Leah apologized to Daniel and after a few awkward days she got along with Daniel better than with any of the other vampires. Alice and Jasper asked more questions about Madam Calisa until Daniel finally told them to go and ask her themselves. He told them to leave a message in Latin at the grave of Jacques Paris, the husband of the late Voodoo Queen of New Orleans, Marie Laveau. She used the grave to send messages to other voodooists as the Queen's grave was too popular. It may take a few weeks but she would find them. Carlisle and Daniel ran all sorts of tests on Daniel's blood. It seemed Carlisle's curiousity had found it's match in Daniel's. Bella suggested he visit the Volturi to prevent a repeat of the last time they found something new. He and Tanya left for Italy just after Leah, Seth, Jake, and Renesmee left on a country-wide road trip to visit other reservations in the hope of meeting a skinwalker.

*

Tanya led the way through the twilit city to one of the Volturi's tunnels. Once there Felix let them in took in Daniel's shirtless state and insisted he put on one of the black silk robes the Guard wore. They followed him through the building before he opened a door and announce, "Tanya of the Denali Coven and a human named Daniel seek an audience."  
"Granted." Aro called as they walked in. The only others in the room were Caius, Markus, and Alec. Aro flashed forward and held out a hand for Daniel to shake.  
Daniel snorted, "Yeah you're not getting into my head. I have secrets that are not mine to share."  
"I'm afraid I must insist." he reached to snatch Daniel's hand only to be flattened by a punch to face. Daniel stepped between the other vampires and Tanya as Felix flashed forward and was thrown across the room. Smoke from Alec had almost reached them by then and the silk robe was shredded as Daniel's wings broke free and batted the smoke back with huge gusts of wind. He snarled a challenge, claws, fangs, and black eyes flashing. Felix made to rush him again when Caius yelled, "Stop! Felix, Alec leave him be! Aro his mind is his own, you will not pry. Do you not realize what he is?"  
Markus stared in confusion, "What do you mean, Caius?"  
"He's a Vampiric Prince. He's true Vampiric Royalty." he replied in awe.  
"Are you sure?" Aro demanded with what sounded like hope.  
Caius seemed not to hear the question as he stared at Daniel who had still not moved from in front of Tanya.  
"I thought you were vampiric royalty?" Alec asked.  
"No. We are as close to royalty as the vampire world has seen since the Romanians killed off the true royals when they took power, until now it seems." Marcus informed him. "There is little doubt you are a Prince." he said to Daniel.

*

They had adjourned to a less formal sitting room.  
"What does it mean to be Vampiric Royalty? I don't really want to rule." Daniel asked.  
Caius laughed, "No Prince does. Only the Kings enjoy ruling."  
"Each member of a Royal Coven has their own purpose." Markus explained." The Kings rule and guide the covens sworn to them. The Princes lead any battles and care for each individual subject's needs. The Queens aid in the conception and birthing of vampiric children. Only in the Court of a Vampire Queen can female vampires conceive and carry children. The Princesses oversee the rearing of all children in their kingdom whether vampire or human. Vampire children grow at half the rate of humans before reaching stasis at the age of 38 with the physical age of 19. The Royal Covens always contain one of each and their mates, meaning there are other Vampiric Royals somewhere in the world right now. When a Royal Coven contains all four members, humans are drawn to them by a subconscious desire. Any who wish to become vampires offer their services as feeders for a set number of years in exchange for immortality. My others simply volunteer in exchange for a promise they won't be killed or turned and protection for their families."  
"But won't most of them die or be turned during their first feeding?" Tanya asked.  
"No." Aro said. "The presence of a Royal stops blood lust entirely and feeders cut the backs of their shoulders for the vampires to drink. There's no biting or killing involved. It is reportedly quite an enjoyable experience for the humans."  
"It truly is." Caius said with a wistful look.  
"You were a feeder?" Daniel asked.  
"Yes." Caius said. "As the experience is sometimes addictive, the original bargain cannot be altered by either party. Otherwise many, including myself, would remain as feeders simply for the high."  
"So how exactly did I become a Vampiric Prince? And what happens now?" Daniel inquired.  
"You and three others who are direct descendants of feeders were born on the same day. It's as simple as that. The Romanians were thought to have killed all those descended from feeders. It seems they missed a few." Markus explained. "As for what happens now, we spread the word the Royals have returned and start a search. Once your coven is complete the four of you will select a territory. Unlike others Royal Covens have no leader. All decisions are made by the whole."  
"How did you know I'm a Prince instead of a King?"  
"Your eyes." Caius replied. "King's and Queen's eyes turn red. Prince's and Princess' turn black."

*

Daniel was led to his chambers by Jane. When they arrived she asked, "Do you intend to take control of our coven?"  
"No. The destined members of my own coven are waiting to be found." Daniel informed her.  
"Thank you. I would hate to make an enemy of you and I won't lose my sire."  
After she left Daniel said to Tanya, "I think she could make a powerful ally. The others seem to respect her, almost fear in some cases. Her aproval could afford more protection than any guard."  
"She's dangerous. That means a lot in the Guard. We'll go to the training rooms tomorrow and you can show off. I doubt any of them can fight half as well as you when you go all out." she replied.

*

They arrived at the training rooms to find several pairs sparring in the center. Off to the side Felix was training a pair of newborns. The newborns were instantly rushing at Daniel. He caught them both by the neck and lifted them off their feet. They kept snarling and beating at his hands.  
"Calm yourselves!" Daniel ordered. The blood lust faded from their eyes and they fell limp. When he released them one of the sparrers demanded, "How did you do that!?!"  
Daniel shrugged, "Aro informed me I can supress blood lust. I thought I'd at least try before destroying them."  
"Pretty cocky aren't you?" the other retorted. "Care to test your mettle?"  
"Sure. I could use a good fight. Last I fought didn't give much of a challenge."  
"You might want to lose the cape."  
"I'll manage." Daniel said as he entered the sparring circle.  
Felix said to the newborns, "Just watch for a while. This should explain why you need to train better than I ever could. Demitri's the best we have." At that everyone settled in to watch, curious.  
When Demitri flashed forward Daniel simply side-stepped and held out an arm, clothes-lining him.  
"You'll have to do better than that." he tutted at Demitri.  
Demitri spun on the floor kicking his feet out from under him. Daniel fell forward and rolled to his feet in one fluid movement. Demitri jumped and spun in the air, kicking at Daniel head with the back of his heel. Daniel ducked but was thrown to the floor by the follow up kick to the jaw.  
"Oh crap I didn't mean to kick that hard." Demitri said, worried.  
Daniel laughed as he stood. "Did you really think I would fight a vampire if I was human?" He turned and smashed a hole in the concrete wall with his head. "Don't hold back. I can take it."  
Demitri grinned viciously and attacked.  
Two hours and four new widows to the training room later they called it a draw.  
"What are you? One of those werewolves we saw with the Cullens?" Demitri asked.  
"They're skinwalkers, not weres. Believe me you need to know the difference if you want to survive meeting either. And no. I'm a vampire. Or rather according to Caius a Vampiric Royal."  
Demitri stiffened, "I just attacked a Royal? I never would have fought you had I known!"  
"Then I'm glad I didn't tell you." Daniel replied. "I won't be treated as if I should be kept on a pedestal. Human royalty do as they please and when it comes to fighting I plan to do the same. I won't refrain from something I love simply because others don't want me hurt. I won't allow others to fight for me while I sit back and watch them die because I was too important to sully myself with the blood of others."  
"A Prince then."someone across the room said. "You will lead from the head of an army rather than dictate from safety as a King would. This difference can cause animosity between the two, but both have their purpose. A Prince is the one the people look to for leadership, but a King ensures prosperity. A Prince's major flaw is overgenerosity. He would bankrupt a kingdom simply to ease a subjects burdens. The King ensures everyone shares a fair portion of the burden."  
"I think I can respect that standpoint." Daniel replied. "The needs of the kingdom over the needs of an individual."

*

"Alice called." Edward told everyone else. "We'll be getting a visit from a Volturi messenger. They're sending one to every coven with a known location and starting an intensive search of Europe."  
"Because of Daniel!?" Rosalie demanded.  
"Because a blurry grey blob decked Aro and Caius stopped Felix and Alec from tearing it apart. Although they weren't doing all that well at it to begin with." he explained.  
"Daniel floored Aro?! I wish I had been there to see it!" Emmett announced grinning.

*

"... Yeah the only reason he didn't win was because he had to rest occasionally. He's better trained than me." Demitri was telling Caius. "Afterward he said something strange."  
"What was it?" Caius asked.  
"I asked if he was one of the Cullen's werewolves and he said 'They're skinwalkers, not weres. Believe me you need to know the difference if you want to survive meeting either.' I didn't ask then because immediately after he said he was a Royal, but it sounds like he has personal experience with werewolves. I have no idea what skinwalkers are, but he made it sound like they were a threat to vampires."  
"It seems there is a lot more to Daniel than just being the first Royal in millenia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kingdom is all humans and vampires that have sworn loyalty to a Royal Coven. Subjects may not necessarily live anywhere near the Royal's territory.
> 
> Nearly every vampire has heard of the Royals, but it's like saying everyone has heard of niphilem (in case you haven't they're half-angels) you could meet one and unless they told you you would never guess that's what they are. Vampiric Royalty haven't been seen in over five thousand years and most think they never existed to begin with. Caius is the only member of the Volturi to have met one in person.


	6. Creatures and a World-Wide Hunt

Daniel and Aro were playing chess while Caius and Markus asked him questions.  
"Demitri says you seem to have personal experience with werewolves. Would you mind sharing the story?" Caius asked.  
"Sure. Well, what I can anyway. Several things I'll have to keep to myself. The ones I met were convinced someone was hunting down and killing weres. I met a pack in the woods of Mississippi, I lived with them for a time. They chose to live in the wild rather than risk someone following them during the moon. The wove huge nets of electric wire around the clearing they changed in, never had an incident. It was fascinating to watch them interact as wolves, they act like young children. Well after they had been taught to avoid the fence, it was hooked directly to a power station so it fried anything that came within six inches."  
"Where exactly did they live?" Caius asked feigning innocence.  
Daniel turned a shrewd eye on him, "So you're the ones they were being hunted by. I'm not going to tell you just so you can slaughter them. Don't even think about it." he said as Aro attempted to casually brush against his skin. He smirked, "And it wouldn't be a good idea to go asking questions in that area. The people aren't overfond of strangers and usually answer the door with a shot-gun in hand."  
"Demitri mentioned something else. Skinwalkers? What are they? Are they a threat to vampires?" Markus asked to prevent conflict.  
"I have personally met over a dozen creatures that could easily destroy a vampire. Many more that are less of a danger to us in groups than a single human would be. Brownies, for example, are four inches tall and just want a place to live and things to fix. Elves on the other hand could stand alone against the entire Guard and come out without a scratch. Quite a few Fay have vampire slaves. Some true Skinwalkers could be a danger, but I can't be sure. Shifters are a threat of course. There are the Wolves of Knowledge, but unless you try to destroy a library or other source of knowledge they'll mostly try to talk you to death. There's the......"he trailed off seeing them staring. "What?"  
"You've met all of these different creatures?" Aro said awe struck. "They actually exist?"  
"Surely you didn't think vampires were the only legends and myths that are based off something real?" Daniel asked incredulously.  
"When you put it like that it does seem rather closed minded of us." Caius said sheepishly. "Would any of these creatures help in our search for the other Royals?"   
"I could ask. The elementals would be a great help and seem to love any good looking man." Daniel said with a laugh.  
"What are the elementals?" Markus asked.  
"Naiads, dryads, hamadryads, nymphs, and succubi. Gorgeous sex-crazed women who's life force is tied to one of the five elements; water, plants, earth, air, and fire, respectively. Naiads are black-widows. After having their way with you they drown you, if you survive it takes a lot to get them to let you leave. Please don't mention this to Tanya. I really don't want to have to explain how I know that. The best way to get their help would probably be to send several unmated males to each court. Don't expect them back for several months at least though. It took me a year and a half to get away from the naiads. Feeding won't be a problem as elementals are basically immortal humans, as far as blood. Quite a few have a thing for biters anyway."   
"Where are the courts?"  
"The naiadic court is in the middle of the burmuda triangle. They are the reason for all the disappearances. The dryad court is in the amazon rainforest. The hamadryad court is in the Gunung Mulu National Park's cave systems. The nymphic court is on the southern island of New Zealand. The succubus court is in death valley California. Although all of them can be found all over the world, anywhere their element can be found in abundance. Near rivers, oceans, forests, farming areas, windy areas, deserts, volcanoes. To name a few. You can probably find an escort to each court here in Italy. I'll visit some likely places and leave messages."  
"We'll ask for volunteers." Aro said. Then he smirked, "I don't think we'll be in short supply."  
"It'll have to be people who can resist temptation long enough to speak to the councils. After this you may have some of them request to move in here. Dozens of gorgeous men who never have to rest? You'll need a bigger castle."

*

Carlisle, Bella, and Edward were sitting in the living room when Edward suddenly stiffened, his jaw dropping. Neither Bella nor Carlisle could get a response from him before he sprinted forward and threw open the door.  
Heidi stood there with a hand held up, apparently about to knock.  
"Is it true?" Edward demanded.  
"Yes." Hedi replied unfazed.  
"I'll start searching. I can drive around and check people's minds for leads." he kissed Bella before dashing for the garage. They immediately heard his motorcycle start up and fly down the drive.  
Bella turned to Heidi, "As we can't read your mind you'll have to explain."

*

"Royals." Carlisle said in awe before he jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Bella, could you go get Rose and Emmett while I call Denali." Rosalie had fallen in love with the cave Daniel had lived in. She and Emmett had turned it into a home away from home for when they went hunting. The scent dampening mushrooms had spread so that even with vampire hearing it was completly silent at the cave, Rosalie said she loved the peace and quiet. Daniel had shown her how he wove his hammock and she had made a huge one that she hung in the cave. She loved to lay on it and read by the light of torches she had hung on the walls. Amid pillows and blankets made of velvet and silk. Emmett had tanned the furs of the bears they killed and covered the entire floor of the cave in a fur rug.  
After they had been caught up Rosalie started researching mass killings like Daniel had described and Emmett started buying plane tickets for him and Rose to go and inform the amazons and search there. Bella had called Jake and asked him to keep an eye out while they traveled. Carlisle was calling everyone he knew and explaining what was going on.  
They got their first lead when Peter and Charlotte called and said they had heard what was happening through Jasper. A family went missing while back-packing in Canada for their youngest daughters twenty first birthday the same day as Daniel's. When they were found the whole family's throats had been all but torn out and the youngest was missing. They said they were already headed that way to look into it and would let them know what they found.  
By the time Edward returned Rosalie had found another potential candidate for him and Bella to check into. For several years after Daniel had changed a different village was found slaughtered annually in a specific area of Africa. The few survivors described a demon tearing out people's throat before flying away sobbing.  
When people started leaving offerings of blood on the outskirts of the villages one night every few months to quote 'ease the suffering of a wrongly damned soul' the attacks stopped. It seemed the villagers had legends of Vampiric Royals.  
Alice called and said she had met Madam Calisa and the two of them were working to divine the locations of the Royals. Alice said her visions were much more specific when she was with Madam Calisa or one of the other seers she knew. Jasper had taken the phone from her and told Emmett he had to try hunting wild boar, he had never had a challenge like that from anything, not even humans and that alligator blood was quite interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose sometimes like to pretend she a medieval princess. The only reason she isn't upset about not being a Royal is because she and Emmett are going to have the chance to have children.
> 
> Madam Calisa has the abilities of Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Eleazer.
> 
> Wild boar are some of the most violent animals there are and have hide thick enough to stop a bullet at point blank range before it hits anything that actually bleeds.
> 
> Alligators are cold blooded which makes it taste weird to vampires.
> 
> If you want more info on any of the creatures let me know as I probably won't be able to work much into the story. I'll be happy to give everything I can in the comments though.
> 
> Where should the fouth Royal be? I'm thinking Siberia or maybe the Swiss alps. Any other ideas? It needs to be somewhere people actually live but a person could live without interacting with anyone else.
> 
> Where should the Royals decide their territory should be?
> 
> Also I am in dire need of prank ideas. In my Harry Potter fic Gods in Hogwarts I've got a prank war going. Nothing too harsh as it's all in good fun and between two eleven year olds and two thirteen year olds. See the story for the ones I have so far.
> 
> As always questions, comments, and suggestions are requested, not just encouraged.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the relationship tags weren't available.
> 
> Questions, comments, and suggestions are much appreciated!


End file.
